Friendship is Magic Issue 60
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #60, titled The Stars on Our Ponies in trade paperback, is the sixtieth issue of IDW Publishing's . In the issue, the Cutie Mark Crusaders help a filly who doesn't want to follow in her family's footsteps. Summary The comic begins at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse, where the Crusaders are packing up for the first overnight campout for the Cutie Mark Camp they opened in Marks and Recreation. Scootaloo wants to introduce bungee-jumping to the camp activities, but Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle think it's too dangerous and out-vote her. Just then, Rarity bursts in and informs the Crusaders that Fancy Pants is coming to Ponyville and bringing his niece to their Cutie Mark Camp. Rarity sees this as an opportunity for the Crusaders to make business ties in Canterlot and expand their client base. The next day, the Mane Six, Spike, Crusaders, and Mayor Mare welcome Fancy Pants and his niece Gilded Lily at the train station when they arrive. Fancy Pants says it's time for Lily to start representing her family in Canterlot and fully expects her to have her cutie mark before returning home, which Rarity guarantees. Some time later, the Crusaders begin the campout with their campers, starting with a nature walk around Sweet Apple Acres. Scootaloo wants to teach some scooter tricks later on, but Apple Bloom says they might not have time for that, and they start their nature work, with Scootaloo and Gilded Lily following behind in disappointment. The Crusaders and campers spend the afternoon doing various activities, and one of the campers gets her cutie mark in bird-watching. Scootaloo notices Gilded Lily's lack of enthusiasm in doing outdoor activities, but the Crusaders are unsure of how to help her in the way that Fancy Pants wants. As the sun starts to go down, the Crusaders and campers gather around a campfire for dinner, and another camper gets her cutie mark in cooking. When she expresses how proud her culinarian parents will be, Gilded Lily looks sad. When the Crusaders realize how much pressure Fancy Pants is putting on her, they decide to talk to her after the next camp activity. A short while later, the Crusaders and campers set up telescopes to stargaze. When the Crusaders misidentify some of the constellations, Gilded Lily gets frustrated and points them out correctly. Suddenly, she gets her cutie mark: a telescope. The Crusaders are overjoyed, but Lily runs off in utter misery. Scootaloo follows Lily and finally asks her what the problem is. Lily explains that while she loved all the activities the Crusaders planned and enjoys studying nature and astronomy, she feels overwhelming pressure from her family to be an "important and influential pony" and a proper member of the Canterlot social elite. Now that she has a cutie mark in something other than that, she is afraid her uncle Fancy Pants will be disappointed in her. Scootaloo tells her to do things for herself and not because others expect her to, but Lily argues that Scootaloo doesn't do the same because she always defers to what Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle decide. Scootaloo makes Gilded Lily a deal: she'll talk to her friends the next day about things she wants to do, and then help Lily talk to her uncle. The next day, Scootaloo reveals to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle that she wants to start a new branch of their Cutie Mark Camp dedicated to extreme sports. When Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle think she's quitting the Cutie Mark Crusaders, she assures them that while she loves being a Crusader, it doesn't mean they have to do everything together and they should be able to branch off every once in while. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle accept Scootaloo's decision and apologize for always brushing off her activity ideas. Later, the Crusaders help Gilded Lily talk to Fancy Pants about her cutie mark. Lily apologizes for disappointing her uncle, but Fancy Pants isn't surprised, knowing full well that his niece prefers outdoor activities to socalizing. He tells Lily her cutie mark doesn't make her any less a part of their family and has faith that she'll be important and influential in her own way. Relieved, Gilded Lily thanks and hugs Fancy Pants. Several weeks later, the Crusaders receive an invitation from Gilded Lily to a fundraiser that she and her uncle are hosting at the Canterlot Observatory. Scootaloo heads out for the first session of her Extreme Sports Cutie Mark Camp, and Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle accompany her to show their support. Quotes :Apple Bloom: Sure was nice of everypony in town to chip in supplies for the first ever— :Cutie Mark Crusaders: —''overnight Cutie Mark Campout!'' :Applejack: Why'd we rush over here again? :Rarity: Fancy Pants and his niece, Gilded Lily, will be arriving any second! :Applejack: OK, so... why'd we rush over here again? :Fancy Pants: The most important thing is that Gilded Lily comes home with her cutie mark. :Rarity: And I assure you, your niece will go home with it. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Gulp! :Scootaloo: Maybe later I can teach some awesome scooter tricks. :Apple Bloom: I don't know that we'll have time for scooter tricks. :Scootaloo: I was thinking when we got back to camp, we could do some tree climbing. :Sweetie Belle: It's getting late. We should get the campfire started and cook dinner. :Apple Bloom: Agreed! :Scootaloo: Sigh. :Gilded Lily: Ursa Major is right here! It's way larger than Ursa Minor! It's easy to pick out the Sirens because of the three parallel stars! And you can tell the difference between the Bear and Minotaur by the stars that make up the horns... right there! There's no Donkey! And you should totally schedule your next overnight camp during the upcoming lunar eclipse! :Gilded Lily: I just want to let my mane down and study the stars. :Scootaloo: That's clearly what you're meant to do! :Gilded Lily: Don't you see the problem? That's not what my family expects of me! Not the destiny envisioned for me. :Gilded Lily: I've seen how you are with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. You clearly want to do more high-thrill activities, but they sure seem to dismiss you. I haven't seen you stand up for what you want. :Scootaloo: Well, we're a team and make decisions as a team. So if they both feel one way, then I guess I'm expected to— Oh, I get it. I need to be more form with them, even if it means following a different path. :Rarity: And then I said, "Darling, feathers? What year did you time travel from?" :Fancy Pants: Oh Rarity, you're just too much! :Gilded Lily: I'm sorry! I know this is a disappointment, and I'll figure out someway to make it up to you and the rest of the family! :Fancy Pants: Oh Lily, it's OK! I can't say this is much of a surprise. You never did seem to like the socializing much. But it doesn't make you any less a part of the family. :Gilded Lily: It, it doesn't? :Fancy Pants: Of course not! It just means you're going to be important and influential in a different way than me. :Gilded Lily: Thank you, uncle! Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered works